1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of diesel engines, and to the particular field of accessories for diesel engines.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Many types of vehicles are present on modern highways. These vehicles include both passenger vehicles and vehicles used to transport commercial items. These vehicles also are powered by various forms of power plants, including internal combustion engines and diesel engines. The diesel engine has become very popular with all forms of vehicles.
The diesel engine has many advantages over the internal combustion engine and such advantages are well known. However, the diesel also has certain disadvantages as well.
One disadvantage, which is the focus of the present invention, is the tendency of such engines to deposit oil either on the engine itself or into the environment surrounding the vehicle. This oil can be deposited on a road surface or on the surface of a parking lot. Such oil is considered to be a contaminant and, therefore, is not desirable.
Therefore, there is a need for a system for inhibiting, and possibly preventing, the deposit of oil into the environment by diesel engines.
A vent system that is used to reduce pressure in the engine block is one source of this oil. The vent system routes fluid from the diesel engine block, but such fluid may have particles of oil entrained therein. The vent system is generally fluidically connected to the atmosphere adjacent to the engine. When this fluid is vented into the atmosphere, the entrained particles are also vented to the atmosphere. Oil or other liquid particles condense on the nearest surface, which can be the engine itself or a roadway or the like. This fluid can build up over time and become harmful to the surface or to the environment.
Therefore, there is a need for a system for inhibiting, and possibly preventing, the deposit of oil into the environment by a vent system associated with diesel engines.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a fluid separator unit for a diesel engine that removes oil from gases located in the internal engine block of the engine before that oil is exhausted to the atmosphere.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fluid separator unit for a diesel engine that removes oil from gases located in the internal engine block of the engine before that oil is exhausted to the atmosphere, and can be monitored.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fluid separator unit for a diesel engine that removes oil from gases located in the internal engine block of the engine before that oil is exhausted to the atmosphere, and that can be cleaned.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fluid separator unit for a diesel engine that removes oil from gases located in the internal engine block of the engine before that oil is exhausted to the atmosphere, and that can be easily mounted on the engine.
These, and other, objects are achieved by a fluid separator unit that is mounted on the vent of a diesel engine and is fluidically connected to that vent. The vent is used to relieve pressure in the internal engine block and often contains oil entrained in the fluid being vented from the engine block. The fluid separator unit of the present invention is fluidically connected to the vent in a manner that traps this entrained oil prior to that oil being vented from the engine into the atmosphere or the like.
The fluid separator unit of the present invention includes a housing that is fluidically connected to the vent and which has a filter element therein as well as an oil trap. Fluid flowing through the housing of the fluid separator unit deposits oil that may be entrained therein on the filter element. This oil then drains to the oil trap before the fluid is vented to atmosphere. The oil trap can be drained periodically and can be monitored to determine if and when draining is required.
Using the fluid separator unit of the present invention, oil that may otherwise be vented to atmosphere and may collect on the engine or on the ground near the engine will be trapped and collected for disposal in a proper manner.
The fluid separator unit of the present invention can also be easily retrofit onto an existing engine so existing engines can be easily modified to take advantage of the fluid separator unit. Furthermore, the efficient mounting of the fluid separator unit of the present invention makes cleaning of the unit easy and expeditious.